No Comments from the Peanut Gallery
by Redhead98
Summary: During training Robin decides to add his input to what is going on, watch out for mad archers and laughing speedsters. Extremely funny, No Slash


The team was gathered in the training room at the mountain, having been hard at work for a solid hour. Artemis, Aqulad, Superboy, and Miss Martian had been working on hand to hand combat, and Kid Flash was lifting weights, (mainly because Robin had called him candy muscles). Robin, who was sitting atop one of his high bars, watched the team progress below, and eventually came to a conclusion. Commentary was desperately needed.

In a radio-announcer-auctioneer-type of voice, he his voice boomed throughout the room, saying,

"AAAAnd it Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt up against Aqualad, Atlantis' and Aquaman's prodigy! She jumps over a sidesweep of the leg, flips, kicks and Aqualad dodges, Oh, it looks like we're evenly matched folks, what a punch, would you look at that, our Goddess of the Hunt is getting tired! Or maybe flustered, who knows which but you can bet I'll be paying for this later, ladies and gents! Fun fact, Artemis is also Goddess of the Moon, ain't that a pretty title! Goddess of the Moon now on the defensive from our favorite guy with gills, Aqualad himself! Go Aqualad! Aw, Aqualad takes a kick to the gut, saw that coming from a mile away - you can bet it's gonna hurt in the morning!"

During this entire commentary, Kid Flash had abandoned lifting weights and succumbed to hysterical laughter on the floor, M'gann, who had been practicing balance without telekinesis, had watched the entire display with amused curiosity, and Superboy, who was taking a break, seemed to be tuning everyone out and ignoring it. Robin continued,

"Oh, things are getting tense down there! Goddess of the Moon seems to be taking out her anger on the Ocean's Prodigy, come oooon Aqualad! Eye of the Tiger, buddy, Eye of the Tiger! It's comin to and end folks, one misstep aaaand..."

"Aqualad, Fail" the computer's voice said, ringing through the room.

"Sorry, ladies and gents, Aqualad's out! But what a great fight, lets hear it for Aqualad, more commonly known among us as Kaldur! All right, who's up next?" he asked, looking around. Superboy stood up; apparently, it was his turn.

"Alllll right, Superboy! Come ooooon down, you're to face our winner, Goddess of Virginity and Childbirth!" he paused, as Artemis let out a shriek for him to shut up, her face turning slightly pink. This was only fuel to the fire for Kid Flash's laughter.

"Starting in 5...4...3...2..1...GO! We're off folks, with a powerful punch from Supey, what a guy, he has some anger issues but we all love 'im no matter what. Our one and only Goddess of Forest and Hills dodges nimbly, nice duck, watch out Artemis, Supey's being sneaky! OH, and a narrowly missed fail for our Goddess, and a kick, another kick, she jumps into the air and kicks again, question is folks, how many kicks does it take to bring down a Superboy? Dear Supey is light on his feet, dodges the last kick, blocks a punch, normally that would hurt but not for our boy of steel! Nice block, watch out, shes gonna flip over you Supey...and I was right! Unsurprisingly, of course, but some people don't take me serious! Now we've got Supey using maneuver 7 that Black Canary taught us, arms a little more in Superboy, there ya go, and it's perfect! Goddess of already mentioned things blocks and sweeps out Supey's legs with a devilish little move called maneuver 12, aaand..."

"Fail, Superboy" the computer's voice announced. Artemis helped Superboy up. She was now slightly red in the face, and panting a little bit.

"Taking a short intermission, everybody, let's let our Goddess catch her breath! But lets not allow things to get boring!" Robin went on saying, having great fun with what he was doing. Artemis was shooting him the dirtiest looks, and not to mention shooting a couple arrows as well.

"Seems as though this has turned into target practice, with Yours Truly as the target, but never fear, folks, you have to be more than a Goddess to catch a Robin! Take Batman, for example, it would take Batman to catch me, and even then I put up a heck of a flight. Not to mention a fight, as well. Question! How long has the Bird been able to evade the Bat? Hm? No answers? No guesses? Aw well, I'll have to tell you then; 14 hours! No applause, please, save it till the end!" Robin said, now walking back and forth along his training bars, seemingly contemplative.

"Of course I have also evaded Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman at the same time, but thats a story for another day!" He stated, bringing his hands together.

"Ah, now, who is our next victim of the Goddess? Something tells me it will be a speedster! Yes yes yes, I am right! Come oonnnn down, KF! Okay, folks, the fight begins, with a well aimed kick and punch aimed right for KF's face, ooh, he dodges the kick, takes the punch, better move faster next time! Now sporting a slightly bloody nose, KF lets it all go, with a series of punches, kicks, a flip, and body slam - that had to hurt - but the Goddess is having none of it! Ow, don't hit a guy there, Goddess of the Moon, thats playing dirty! She attacks with a vengeance, refusing to admit defeat to the speedster that she loathes! Course we all know they really like each other a lot, but are just too stubborn to admit it!"

This comment caused Wally to lose concentration, botch a duck, and and up on his back, with Artemis' boot on his torso holding him down. "Kid Flash, Fail" rang the computer's voice.

"Congratulations to our favorite Goddess for winning 3 fights in a row, thats a record folks! What's this now? Our beloved Goddess requires the presence of the prodigy of Batman to...spar? Am I correct in this assumption?" Robin asked, with a devilish grin, flipping down off of his perch.

"Well, now, who am I to refuse a Goddess?"


End file.
